sonic adventure 3-D: silver the hedgehog story
by modern silver productions
Summary: following the events of sonic: lost in dimensions. soon after sacrificing himself to stop NAZO, silver the hedgehog finds himself, reborn. but now a new threat is arising.. can silver, mantic, and Sonia stop the collide of two worlds? even worse can silver stop his brother, golden the hedgehog and... reclaim his memories? (OC, OCC)


**I cannot stay on a single project can I? oh well. **

**disclaimer: sonic belongs to sega I own only the plot **

**note: mild pokemon references **

**sonic adventure 3-D: silver the hedgehog story **

**(takes place after sonic lost in dimensions (another project I have to work on)**

the last thing I remember was falling from the sky...

I had been embodied in a fire ball (no surprise, I fell thourgh the atmosphere) and had been falling for a while. ...holy iblis' balls how long have I been falling?

I heard an explosion then suddenly found myself on the ground, fire all around me

"what in the name of arceus?!" I started my out-of-this-world cursing "why didn't I die from that fall?" (not that I wanted to die)

I decided to examine my surroundings, despite the flames. I walked up to a half-burnt sign.

_welcome to green hill zone! _

_paradise where the grass is always green!_

"always green? but I don't see any-" I started "oh right.." I realized "my ball of flame... well I might want to get out of here before I perish along with the grass"

* * *

I started running at speeds in which you wouldn't imagine. I was like a blur, a white blur to be more specific. was I always this fast? I dunno, I happen to have gotton amnesia (ironically I still remember that it's memory loss) did I get a concussion? (ok maybe amnessia doesn't limit my common knowlege?)

I was coming up to a loop-like thing which towered in the sky (**A/N: think of the loops in sonic 2-D stages**) I decided to press my luck by running at unimaginable speeds up the loop. I was defying gravity!

I was running toward a giant chasm in which streched afar like the grand caynon.

"phew" I let myself catch a breath. it felt like it was my first time running like this, all by my lonesome

I was about to take off again, when I heard loud footsteps, almost like a giant's I turned around, and I saw what looked like a... cyborg? where he was robot, it was just gray, where it was not robot, he had skin, with green fur (or spines) he had a mititure mohawk on his forehead. both his feet were robot parts, one arm was normal, the other, a robot arm formed into a gun. he had little to no robot parts on his belly leaving it exposed. although the head...  
one side normal, the other robot complete with an artifcal robot eye.

"who..?" I asked "who are you?"

"_WHO AM I IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN, MORTAL!" _he yelled in a harsh robotic voice

"attitude much?" I asked

"_SILENCE! YOU WILL KNOW YOUR PLACE, MORTAL. NOW BOW DOWN TO OUR MIGHTY EMPERIOUR, DR. ROBOTNICK"_

why does 'robotnick' sound familiar? "heh" I smirked "you'll have to make me bow down!" I mocked

"_FOOL, FAILURE IS INEVITABLE. YOU DOOM YOURSELF TO ROBOTIZATION."_

"then let's see which one of us has 'failure is inevitable' "

then we took our battle poses

* * *

the cyborg shot out of his hand-gun again and again, and I kept dodging them again and again.

_"STAND STILL SO I CAN ANHILATE YOU!"_

"not happening!" I yelled as I used my speed to my advantage, I ran around him in circles creating a whirlwind. I then use my speed in another way, jumping and letting my spines race forward thus creating a homing attack.

"_YOU...IT CAN'T BE. YOU MUST BE.. SONIC THE HEDGEHOG?!"_

even though I didn't know my name, I was sure this wasn't my name. although I did recall it sounded familiar "no.. I'm not sonic" I found myself saying "I am the chosen hedgehog to stop you!"

"_YOU'LL HAVE TO TRY HARDER THAN THAT THEN!" _

he then pulled something out of a pocket it looked like a... boomerang? he threw it towards me, I dodged, and it went back to him.

suddenly I felt raw power run into my arms and into the wrists as two silver swords came out each with a strange pattern of cyan

the boomerang came again this time, I sliced it in half

_"YOU, YOU"_

"end of the line bolts for brains!" I yelled as I ran up to him and slashed my swords together.

there was an explosion of fire.

I landed right in front of the incident, robot parts falling around me. in the rumble, I saw a green hedgehog struggling to stand up

"hey!" I yelled as I ran up to him "are you ok?"

"th-thank y-you" he breathed "I am forever in your dept" he then started to slip from consciousness

"hey wake up" I said "at least let me know your name..."

"my name..." he started "is mantic the hedgehog"

**Le gasp! mantic still alive? so where's sonia? and who is this new white speedster? (take a guess) questions like those to be answered in the next chapter of...**  
**sonic adventure 3-D: silver the hedgehog story **


End file.
